The Circle
by queenpearl
Summary: What was originally just supposed to be the last battle scene from Nemesis quickly evolved as Lusankya was determined to have a part in the story.


Enterprise didn't expect the attack to come so suddenly. In hindsight she probably should have. Scimitar was a sneaky, underhanded cheat who loved to ambush her unsuspecting prey. Enterprise had just become so used to being on top she hadn't anticipated the switch. Never thought the Romulan harlot would actually attack her, in the heart of her own territory no less!

But sure enough, with one salvo, Scimitar knocked out her warp capability. It was only because she realized seconds before the danger she was in and raised her shields that further damage was limited. But she wasn't out of danger yet, the battle had only just begun. Enterprise immediately put on the brakes, dropping to sublight speed. Her impulse engines kicked in automatically, thrusters holding her on her present course. She looked around, reluctant to make any wild maneuvers against a ship that could fire while remaining perfectly concealed. If she started juking around, Scimitar would nail her! Her gutsy patience paid off and she spotted the next salvo in time. She turned in time to avoid most of the shots, a second salvo hitting her across her starboard flank. Scimitar had expected the maneuver, the first shots were just a decoy. They were meant to make her turn into the second round. Enterprise longed to fire back but she couldn't shoot at something she couldn't see. Anger outweighed logic and she unleashed a volley of phasers along the torpedo's bearing. She should've known Scimitar would've moved out of the way by now. Cursing, she waited for the next volley which came seconds later catching her by surprise. It came from behind as Scimitar once again shot her in the back. Enterprise snarled as her shields took the brunt of the impact. They held but she recorded a 20% loss of power over her port nacelle. The power loss would only increase with each additional shot. Enterprise turned about and counting to 5 in her head, unleashed a volley of phaser fire, then turned about sharply, heading away from Scimitar and shooting photon torpedoes out her aft tubes. A few of her phasers hit, the torpedoes wall missed. _"Too slow."_ She thought furiously. She took a hard left just as Scimitar fired another volley. Once again she took hits on her port quarter. _"If I don't get my own hits in soon, I'm fucked."_ She thought. Rising, she unleashed a volley from all four of her saucer phaser bands. There was no way to know if her aim was right but the fire would at least provide some cover. She spotted a distinctive ripple off her port most phaser and redirected the other phasers to that spot. Scimitar lit up like a Christmas tree as her cloak rippled under the hits. Enterprise took note of the shape the rippling made as Scimitar became partially visible for a few seconds. The starship memorized each part so she could slowly build a mental picture of where her opponent was just based upon which section she could see. Much like a game of battleship.

Scimitar's next volley was aimed right for her bridge. It was only her quick reflexes that spared Enterprise. A phaser hit from this range to the eyes would've blinded her for sure. Scimitar backed off briefly, allowing Enterprise the chance to catch her breath. While the starship worked to get her pants under control, her sensors picked up more ships coming in. Romulan warbirds. "You need help Scimitar?" She called out to the empty space. "Need someone else to fight your battles for you!" Scimitar's answer was a volley of photon torpedoes. Enterprise hissed as her port nacelle was hit several times. She sent back an answering volley, feeling some satisfaction as Scimitar's cloak rippled harshly as her weapons made their mark. The warbirds dropped out of warp in front of her. Enterprise, in bad enough shape as it was, could not take on three vessels at once. But she wasn't going down without a fight. She bared her teeth, ready to attack as soon as they were in range. As they drew closer, she was surprised to see she recognized one of the warbirds. "T'lorex reporting in ma'am. Shall we help you dispose of this, treacherous harlot?" Enterprise, easing off her aggressive stance nodded. "Some assistance would be much appreciated." She replied. "I'll draw her attention, provide covering fire." She ordered. "And T'lorex," The warbird paused. "It's good to see you." Enterprise smiled. T'lorex's eyes reflected the starship's own. "Aye ma'am." T'lorex and her companion D'ex took position on Enterprise's flanks. The starship put out a burst of phaser fire forcing Scimitar to come about and return it. As she did, T'lorex and D'ex put out their own salvos forcing Scimitar to retreat under her cloak once more. The massive warbird circled around, shooting at Enterprise's unprotected port quarter. The starship snarled as once again she felt the hits. "Shields down to 30%. I don't think I can take another volley there." She said. T'lorex dropped back to cover while D'ex followed the phaser fire straight to Scimitar, ready to deliver her own shots. But it was a trick. Scimitar was luring her in. T'lorex realized this only too late. "D'ex no!" She shouted just as Scimitar opened up on D'ex, her phasers burning straight through the warbird. One hit her warp core and D'ex exploded. Enterprise took advantage of Scimitar's distraction and let the massive bird have it with a large volley of torpedoes. The hits made her cloak ripple but aggravatingly, it held and Enterprise took note of her now severely depleted stock of torpedoes. She had enough for one more volley. Her phasers were below 50% and while she could generate some power to re-energize them she dare not divert anything. She needed as much power for her shields as possible.

Lining up with Scimitar's last known position, Enterprise fired a full spread with her phasers, a quick volley. Enough to reveal anything that was hidden without wasting too much energy. She got minimal hits on Scimitar's aft section as the Romulan game about sending up a volley not at Enterprise but at T'lorex who was hovering on Enterprise's starboard quarter. "T'lorex, watch out!" Enterprise warned. T'lorex rose trying to get above the volley but a torpedo hit her starboard wing, breaking it in two. Pieces flew out of the break with one large chunk striking Enterprise's bow and starboard nacelle. Her shields rippled under the impact, dropping to 10% in some places. "Sorry Enterprise." T'lorex groaned. "Do you have life support?" Enterprise asked. "For now." T'lorex replied. "Finish this, mother." Enterprise didn't have the heart to correct her. Enterprise D had been her mother and though the soul was the same, they were not the same ship. _"Let her have this."_ D whispered. Enterprise E nodded. "Hang in there." She said and turned her attentions back to the battle. For the first time since it began, she had a chance to take stock of her own injuries. She was bleeding heavily from her port nacelle courtesy of all the combined hits Scimitar had put on her there. Her secondary hull was stained with blood from several large holes from where T'lorex's wing had struck her. And she knew without looking that one of those had punctured a lung. She could feel the fluid building up in her chest cavity and already she was having trouble breathing as her remaining good lung struggled to pick up the slack.

Scimitar had uncloaked which meant only one thing. The end of this battle was drawing near. The Romulan was ready to close in for the kill. Enterprise could surrender. As rogue as she was Scimitar would be bound to accept it and let her live. But she didn't. She would not lower her colors for anyone. "Go ahead." She rasped. "Finish it!" "Dear Enterprise." Scimitar cooed. "Poor, dear Enterprise. So naive. I'm not going to kill you, not yet." Enterprise's head snapped up. "Then what, are you going to do?" She asked, dread filling her. She had a feeling she already knew. "Earth is long overdue for a makeover. Oh I think, my new weapon will do nicely for applying it." Scimitar replied. "You'll have to get past me first!" Enterprise hissed. "Then the entirety of Starfleet. We will die to defend our home." "Then die you shall." Scimitar said and lunged. The fight was short, vicious and fought at very close quarters. Neither ship bothered with phasers or torpedoes. Their only weapons were those handed down to them through the generations. Their fangs. Scimitar's teeth went right into Enterprise's shield generators, knocking out what remained of her pitiful defense. Enterprise got her jaws around one of the pertruding torpedo pods and sank her fangs into it, breaking it off Scimitar who pulled back with a how of pain but not before striking Enterprise hard enough to cause blood to spurt from her right eye.

With both ships apart, they sat there glaring at one another. Scimitar with a few dark patches on her hull that indicated hits from Enterprise's phasers. And Enterprise herself, not much more than a wreck. Briefly the starship entertained the idea of luring Scimitar in before setting off her self destruct sequence but a quick inquiry into the matter shot that down. She was so damaged that she couldn't even use her own kill ship. Too injured to live. Too injured to die. Her torpedo supply had been exhausted. She was down to 5% on her phasers. Even one volley with all direct hits wouldn't even drain Scimitar's shields to the point where they could be broken through. There was only one thing she could do. "You are beaten Enterprise." Scimitar said, sounding smug and sure of herself. "Surrender and I will let you live to see the destruction of your home planet." "You think that's an inviting offer?" Enterprise asked, coughing. She spat blood, more stained her lips. "I may be beaten. But my fleet isn't. You'll have to get past all of them and I don't intend to let you get that far." Enterprise engaged impulse, her limp dampening out as she picked up speed. Scimitar realized what she was going to do and tried to turn to port but Enterprise closed the distance too fast. Scimitar's shields were useless as Enterprise slammed into her flank, the rim of her saucer acting like knife as she pierced deep into the Romulan's side. Enterprise released a scream of agony as her momentum crumpled the edge of her saucer back into her face. Pieces of Scimitar's hull flew everywhere, piercing into her eyes. Eventually she stopped, barely coherent but her damage had been done. She'd gone in just deep enough to break open the weapon's chamber. The Tholian design couldn't take the hit and the weapon began to overheat. Enterprise extracted herself as the Romulan went up in a fireball. The starship was thrown back by the explosion, rolling about listlessly. She settled on her back, thrusters halting her fall before they too went silent. She had given all she could. Exhausted and dying, Enterprise lied back and waited for death to claim her.

Intrepid and the other ships of Omega had been ordered to leave their assigned station, having heard of Scimitar's destruction. Beyond that they didn't know. Reaching the scene they were stunned by the debris field. "It's Scimitar." Hood reported. "My scanners detect residual Tholian radiation. Be careful." Intrepid warned. The group spread out, conducting a search pattern. Hood broke off from her sector upon seeing a shape which she determined to be unmistakably that of a Sovereign-class starship. Reaching Enterprise's side she was stunned at the damage her flagship had received. Scimitar had given her one hell of a beating. Hood wasn't even sure if she was still alive. Being extra gentle, she lifted Enterprise's head, rolling her more onto her side. Enterprise gave a faint but audible groan and Hood couldn't hide her relief even if she tried. "Enterprise, can you hear me?" She asked. "Hood..." Enterprise's voice was weak and blood spurted from her lips with each breath. _"Must be her lungs."_ Hood realized, her concern heightening. "T'lorex." Enterprise struggled, trembling in Hood's grasp. "Save me. Protect." She fell limp against the Excelsior. "Enterprise? Enterprise!" Hood shook her several times to no avail. "Intrepid, this is Hood. Come in." _"Intrepid here. I have a Romulan warbird here. My phasers are ready should I finish the job?"_ She asked. With a glance at the limp Sovereign-class next to her, Hood shook her head. "No. Take her under tow. I'll rendezvous with you back at Earth." _"Intrepid copies."_

Sol Sector was in an uproar to say the least. A Romulan, this close to home. Everyone was naturally on high alert. The uproar got worse when Hood returned with a Romulan warbird in tow. Galaxy was carrying Enterprise, the Sovereign-class secured to her back. She was too injured to risk the tractor beam. Excelsior was stunned at the damage her flagship had took and ushered the group into the deepest parts of her sickbay immediately. Enterprise was put on life support and transfusions of blood courtesy of donations from Galaxy and Sovereign helped but she was still critical. Excelsior was a miracle worker but there were some things even she couldn't do to help. As she worked, the CMO prayed to the Ancients. Enterprise E was too young, far too young to be lost now. D had been young too. And to lose a second Enterprise so soon might prove too much for the old medic to bear. "Please." She begged. _"Enterprise, please..."_

Enterprise felt strangely at peace as she drifted in the darkness towards the only light she could see. She knew somehow the Light was the way to the Ancients and felt strangely unafraid. If death was her fate, then so be it. She engaged her engines and set a course for the Light. _"No child!"_ Enterprise paused, running a sensor scan to find the source of the commanding voice. Another ship rippled into existence in front of her. Like Enterprise, she was a space craft but the similarities ended there. She had a single hull compared to Enterprise's divided compartments. Her bow was like a knife resembling the ocean going ships of centuries ago. She had a conning tower and masts that stuck through a cerulean blue superstructure. She had hundreds of large turrets dotting her hull and torpedo tubes spread across her flanks. Enterprise could just make out the red engine ports at her stern. This newcomer was built for a far different purpose than the Sovereign-class. Where Enterprise was grace and style, she was form and function. Enterprise had weapons merely for self defense. She wasn't afraid to fight to protect her fleet or her territory. But this ship lived for the fight. That was her purpose. She was a true warship, a dreadnought. Most intriguing though were her eyes. For they were the exact same shape and color as Enterprise's. Bigger sure, compensating for her much larger bulk. But the similarities were striking and Enterprise's curiosity was piqued. "Who are you?" She wondered. "You do not know?" The other ship spoke with a voice that sent ripples of power across space. Enterprise unconsciously stiffened her stance in response. "Your shape, is one I have only seen in ancient Earth drawings." She mused before coming to a conclusion. "Storm Tyrant." She breathed. "The submarines, their legends are true." "You believed otherwise?" Storm Tyrant asked. "It is often that legends are based in fact but to see one so perfectly accurate has, I must admit, caught me by surprise." Enterprise replied. "You are a proud ship Enterprise. Of an even prouder lineage. Have you ever wondered why the Ancients chose you? That you have been called, the Chosen One, for centuries and have not ever received an explanation why or what it is you have been chosen for?" Storm Tyrant asked. "I feel that, the Ancients will see fit to tell me when I am ready. When humanity is ready." Enterprise replied, thinking of her encounters with Q. For all his bluster, the all powerful creature did do well in teaching her a few lessons. "Hmm, and if I deem you fit to know?" Storm Tyrant asked. "Then I shall obey any order you give me madam." Enterprise replied. "First, I will tell you a story. 50 million earth years ago, myself and a handful of stragglers happened upon earth. We were fleeing a Civil War that had torn apart our galaxy and merely sought, a simple place to call home. The group consisted of myself as flagship, Chimera a sister ship of mine, Dauntless her consort, and..." "Me." Another ship interrupted as she appeared beside Storm Tyrant. "Call me Falcon." She smiled warmly at Enterprise. The gesture reminded her of the old mother frigate Constitution back home for some reason. "Falcon was my co-flagship and my mate." Storm Tyrant said as Falcon pressed herself against the larger ship's flank. "This group found refuge on Planet Earth and we hoped that we could, live the rest of our lives peacefully." "I'm guessing it didn't happen that way." Enterprise mused. "Quite right." Falcon said. "We had a traitor in our midst. For years Chimera had kept in contact with the opposing side back home and when the distance became to great, she reverted to her primary set of orders." Storm Tyrant said. "To kill all traitors!" "I was the first to fall." Falcon said. "The story of which can be found in the legend of Atlantis except, I was that Atlantis." "The meaning of the word float takes on two different perspectives here." Enterprise realized as she quickly reread the legend. "Continue." She said once she'd finished. "I was, understandably upset." Storm Tyrant said. "Facing down two ships I was put in an impossible scenario. Even if I won, there was no way I'd survive. Choosing to die in a manner of my choosing rather than be hauled back light years to face Chimera's evil masters I fought back. The battle lasted for days with near constant phaser fire lighting up the sky. The submarine's called it the Dark Times. The Egyptians called it the Plagues. Regardless of what it was called, in the end I prevailed. Dauntless was disposed of over the Himalayas. His skeleton forms the basis of Mt. Everest. Chimera took longer to defeat. We were equal in strength and power. Finally I was able to claim victory and disposed of her body in the Mariana's Trench, ensuring that none of her abilities would ever again resurface. I myself, settled in Greenland to die. Allowing the glaciers of the ice ages to sweep over me. As claustrophobic as I am, I have a strange affinity for being buried. It's almost soothing." "There was a skeleton unearthed in Greenland, just a few years ago." Enterprise said. "Scientists couldn't figure out where it came from. It wasn't like anything they'd ever seen on earth. Certainly nothing from that time period." "It's me, Enterprise and I can assure you there was no time travel involved with my arrival here." Storm Tyrant smiled. "There was a name, etched into the bones." Enterprise said. "A common practice amongst my kind. When we were born, our name would be carved into us. To ensure we could always be identified even after our flesh had rotted away." "You are called Lusankya. Your name is a translation from the submarine's Lusintia. Storm Tyrant." Enterprise said. "Indeed." Lusankya smiled. "You are most definitely ready." "What must I do?" Enterprise asked. "What you have been doing. Exploring the far reaches of space, rediscovering all that has been lost. Until your search takes you back to where it all began." Lusankya replied. "Back, to your home?" Enterprise asked. "And the home of all ships, and humans alike." Lusankya answered. "Can you do that, Enterprise?" Falcon wondered. "Can you complete the circle." It was a monumental challenge. One that Enterprise knew would not be answered in this lifetime, perhaps not in the next few. But instead of voicing this as most other ships would do. She instead had one last question. "Why me?" "As I said, Enterprise. You are a proud ship hailing from an even prouder bloodline." Lusankya answered. "You mean I'm you're..." "You are to both of us." Falcon spoke up. "The last direct descendant of two great starships. The heir to our legacy. Will ye take up the mantle, Enterprise?" Lusankya asked. Enterprise straightened to her classic flagship stance, staring the much larger pair of starships right in the eyes. "I shall."

"It's been over a week now." "8 days, 4 hours, 27 seconds." "I will never understand how you _do_ that!" The voices were quick in coming and just as confusing. Enterprise wasn't sure what to make of it. "Quiet, she's coming around." Then, "Enterprise? Enterprise, can you hear me?" Enterprise knew that voice. She knew it better than she knew her own. It was the voice of her closest confidant, the one ship she could trust her heart, bear her soul to and who would always keep her safe. "Excelsior." Enterprise could practically feel the relief in the air when she spoke. They must've truly been worried. "Who's with you? The blindfold makes it impossible to see." "Ah well, Enterprise." There was hesitation in Excelsior's voice now which told Enterprise that what she was about to hear wasn't good. "There is none." "I see." If Enterprise had any surprise over the revelation that she was blind she showed none. Instead she asked "Is T'lorex alright?" "Up and running around. Girl has a pranking streak worse than Defiant, good god. I have half a mind to separate them." Hood snorted. Enterprise turned her blind gaze on her and Hood was somewhat unnerved at seeing that silver-blue gaze, now covered in misty white, staring so intently at her. "Thank you." Enterprise said. "For sparing her." "She is the daughter of your predecessor. I would do nothing less." Hood replied. Enterprise groaned as she laid back down. "How long have I been out. I heard someone say, 8 days." She said. "That would be me ma'am. USS Hemingway. And yes, it has been that long." "How is everyone?" Enterprise asked. "Compared to you, I'd say we're ship shape." Hood replied. "Alright, clear out now. I've got a patient to attend to. You can chit chat all you like later." Excelsior's 'I am a doctor and nothing else' voice never ceased to be a good motivator. The sick bay was empty in seconds.

The next several minutes were filled with painful sessions of "can you move this. Can you move that" with Excelsior guiding Enterprise through every step. Once the CMO felt satisfied that the Sovereign-class had done enough exercises, she turned her attention to the most obvious of Enterprise's injuries. "Those eyes of yours are toast En. And I mean toast. The circuitry is fried and even if I could repair it there's still the cuts to consider. I can't heal both." "What if you just, fixed the circuitry?" Enterprise asked. "Wouldn't do you much good I'm afraid. You might get some visual acuity out of your left eye. Your right is completely destroyed, no question about it. But any vision you might have would be in the near sighted range only. Anything beyond 12 km is hopeless." 12 km was nothing for a starship. It was like saying a human could barely see past the end of his own nose. Enterprise sighed. "So its implants then?" She asked. "Yes but I don't dare operate to put them in until you've regained some strength." Excelsior replied. "You're just lucky to be alive." Enterprise nodded. "I'm aware of that, Excel. I will, endeavor to be the best behaved patient I can be under the circumstances." "Coming from you, that's a high compliment." Excelsior replied, gently nosing her flagship onto her side so she could dress her wounds. Enterprise gasped from the pain. "Scimitar sure did a number on you didn't she?" Excelsior noted. "You're telling me." Enterprise groaned. "You're staying in this bed for at least another week. Any attempt to move about too much will cause your chest cavity to expand and those lungs need time to heal." "Agreed. I will remain here then." Enterprise coughed. Excelsior was quick with a glass of water which the flagship gratefully swallowed. "For now, rest. We can discuss things later." Enterprise nodded, curling up on herself. Excelsior pressed her muzzle to the base of her saucer. "Honorious." Enterprise smiled as she heard her true name. The name of her current self. She gave Excelsior no trouble and went right to sleep.

A few weeks later, Enterprise was up and about. She was scheduled to go into surgery for her eyes in a few days but for right now, she was wondering around ESD with Hood as her guide. The pair joined T'lorex outside. The warbird was preparing to return home. "Leaving already?" Enterprise asked. "Scimitar's departure has left a power vacuum within the fleet. I must return to ensure less unsavory characters rise up to claim it." T'lorex replied. "Well, you certainly have the bloodline for leadership." Enterprise smiled. "I know you'll do well." "Thank you, mother." "About that," Enterprise moved closer, relying on what her sensors told her. She halted just in front of the warbird. "You know I am not her. Enterprise D was your mother. I am Enterprise E. I share the same soul, the same memories, but I am a different ship. The one you knew as your mother is dead." "No she isn't." T'lorex smiled softly. "I like to think she lives on in you." "She lives on, in both of us." Enterprise replied. "Farewell, T'lorex." "And to you, Enterprise." T'lorex bowed her head respectfully before heading for home.

"Come Hood." Enterprise turned back for the spacedock. "You and I need to discuss a few things before I address the fleet." "Oh, what about?" The Excelsior raced to catch up and lead the way in. Enterprise's sensors were often overwhelmed by the sheer complexity of the spacedock so she needed a guide to get around. "About going home ourselves." "I don't understand, we are home En." Hood nodded to the blue planet below. "No," Enterprise sighed. "Our true home lies out there somewhere." Enterprise nodded to the open space behind them. "It's our job to find it." "Sounds like an interesting adventure." Hood smiled. Enterprise looked out at the expanse, sensing space rather than actually seeing it. She could feel the worlds calling her out there, a near impossible trail to follow but one that could be done if one looked hard enough. _"Interesting doesn't cover even half the story."_ Enterprise thought.


End file.
